


Carnival

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: That afternoon the four of them drove down to the carnival, the moment Bucky got out of the car, he couldn’t stop smiling. The smell of Pretzels filled the air, buttery sweet popcorn lingered through the air. The sounds of kids laughing and screaming on the rides, Bucky couldn’t help but bounce around on his heels, he was excited to try them all. Bucky was seen running around to every ride, his face lights up when he sees all the prizes at each station, his heart filled with joy whenever he walks pass them, watching the kids play them.





	Carnival

It was October, so you know what it means, Carnivals! Bucky woke up excited, he got out of bed and went for a quick shower, Bucky skips down to the common room, where Sam and Steve walks in from their gym session.

“Hey there Buck!” Steve greets him.

“Hey Stevie.” Bucky greets back.

“Hey Baby.” Sam said, as he walks next to Bucky. Bucky smiles at him, kissing his cheeks in return.

“You look extra happy today.” Steve said as they walk into the kitchen.

“Yeah, Sammy taking me to the carnival down town.” Bucky said, as he sits at the island.

“Wait. You mean the yearly fair?” Tony asked as he walks in with Peter by his side.

“Yeah. You want to head there too?” Sam asked as he walks over to Bucky, handing him a cup of coffee.

“Sure thing. Peter, you want to join us?” Tony asked as he turns to Peter.

“I’m going there with Ned later on.” Peter said.

“Alright I’ll see you there then boy. Steve, let’s go to the carnival.” Tony said as he walks up to Steve, wrapping him around his waist.

“But you hated the carnival?” Steve said as he sips his juice.

“Have you seen Tony Stark? Him without the attention, that’s not him.” Sam chuckles.

“Come on Stevie. There will be popcorn, candyfloss and corndogs!” Bucky said as he looks at Steve.

“Fine, I’m only going because you said there will be candyfloss.” Steve said as he waves a finger to Bucky. Bucky just grins up to him.

That afternoon the four of them drove down to the carnival, the moment Bucky got out of the car, he couldn’t stop smiling. The smell of Pretzels filled the air, buttery sweet popcorn lingered through the air. The sounds of kids laughing and screaming on the rides, Bucky couldn’t help but bounce around on his heels, he was excited to try them all. Bucky was seen running around to every ride, his face lights up when he sees all the prizes at each station, his heart filled with joy whenever he walks pass them, watching the kids play them.

Bucky runs up to the first stall he went, he couldn’t stop grinning, he had always loved the carnival when he was younger, and to see the games he played when he was younger, was still there. He had loved the game where you have to shoot water through the clown’s mouth, and watch the balloon burst full of water. Bucky took his position next to Steve and they shoot the water gun. Bucky winning with his excellent shooting skill, Bucky smiles as the person gave him his prize, a big stuffed rabbit. Bucky then hands it to the little girl next to him.

“Here you go.” Bucky said, as he hands it to her.

“Wow, thank you so much.” The girl cheered.

“No worries, better luck for me next time.” Bucky smiles at her.

The next station Bucky went, it brought back memories when he was younger. High striker, one of his favourite things to play, where you have to hit with a hammer and when the hit is strong enough, the bell would shoot up and hit the bell. Bucky always loved to test his strength, he drags Sam with him, Sam took this chance to show off his move, which wasn’t as strong as Bucky’s, just then Tony pushed them aside.

“Come on Stevie. Your turn.” Tony said.

“You do know Steve is not human.” Bucky teased them.

“Hey, I am still human alright. Let me do it.” Steve said as he picks up the hammer. And within one swift hit, the bell ring loudly. Steve earned a big bear, and hands it to Tony.

“Here you go babe.” Steve said.

“Better luck next time Barnes.” Tony teased him as he hugs the bear and walks with Steve.

“The bear is literally his size.” Sam chuckles, as he turns to a pouting Bucky.

“What’s wrong baby?” Sam asked him.

“I also want you to win me a bear.” Bucky pouts.

“I will alright. Hey there’s a haunted house over there.” Sam said as he links his arm around Bucky and points to the haunted house.

“Fine, let’s go.” Bucky said as he continues to pout.

“It’s a big haunted house.” Steve groans as he stood near the entrance.

“You scared big guy? I’ll protect you babe.” Tony teased him.

“Come on guys, I got the ticket ready. Let’s go now.” Sam said as he pulls Bucky along, interlacing their fingers.

The start of the haunted house was great, Bucky would laugh nervously, honestly, he was a big guy but he would be scared shit if he saw a clown. Bucky tightens his grip on Sam’s hands as he walks closer to Sam. Steve and Tony were right behind them as they entered the second part of it, they could hear Steve screaming behind them, Sam just chuckles next to Bucky.

“It’s okay love, I’m here with you.” Sam reassures him.

“They better not have clowns in here.” Bucky groans.

Well tough luck buddy, just then a laughing clown appears in front of them, and Bucky screamed like no tomorrow, he didn’t just scream, it was a teenage girl shriek that filled the house. He jumps into Sam’s arms, hiding his face in his chest. Sam chuckles as he held Bucky close. Just as they were about to leave, Steve and Tony steps into the second room, and Bucky swore he never heard Steve scream that loud before.

The whole house was filled with vampires, zombies, laughing mirrors and even headless creatures, which Bucky swore he nearly died inside, but Sam kept him lose. He was scared too but he can’t let his boyfriend knows, he rubs circle on Bucky’s lower back as they walked out, whispering encouragement into his ears. Steve and Tony were the same thing, Steve’s shrieks could be heard through out the whole place, Steve could be seen trembling next to Tony as he held Tony’s hands in his.

“No more Haunted house.” Steve said, next to Tony.

“Ever.” Bucky groans.

“Why not, I truly enjoyed it.” Tony chuckles.

“Choose your words wisely, Wilson. You might end up on the couch.” Bucky warns him.

“Alright no more. I promise you love.” Sam said a she kissed Bucky’s forehead.

“Nah Steve, I’ll drag you here again next time. For now, I’m hungry.” Tony said as he looks at Steve.

“Let’s get food then babe.” Steve groans as they walked over to the food aisles.

“I hope you’re enjoying our date, babe.” Sam said as he kissed the back of Bucky’s hands.

“It has been perfect so far. It still feels like I’m back in the 40’s but I rather make new memories with you, baby.” Bucky grins up to him.

“I’m glad you love it baby.” Sam kissed his forehead.

“And I love you baby.” Bucky leans up and kissed his soft lips.


End file.
